


Lafayette's Legacy

by My_Name_Is_Alexander_Hamilton



Series: Legacies [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: I should be writing right now, Nonbinary Marquis de Lafayette, Side Story, This is terrible, Toddler Laf!!!, Writer's Block, procrastination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9827942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Name_Is_Alexander_Hamilton/pseuds/My_Name_Is_Alexander_Hamilton
Summary: Lafayette's first meeting with the Washingtons.A side fic for my other work, Legacy. It can technically be read alone, but makes much more sense if Legacy is read as well.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So. Writer's block. Not good.  
> After staring at a blank chapter for half an hour, I figured I might as well write a side fic. Also, I LOVE LAFAYETTE AND THEY DESERVE THEIR TIME TO SHINE
> 
> P.S.- Lafayette uses they/them because they have always felt very androgynous, even if they didn't know the term for it.

Lafayette blinked. The lights of Dulles International Airport were blinding. They had just gotten off the plane that had taken them from France to America, and were sitting in a large blue seat where the flight attendants had told them to wait for their new family. Lafayette curled into the nest they had made of their coats and observed the people rushing around them. To their six-year-old mind, the airport was a mysterious and magical place. Soon, it would make a new family appear to take good care of them, even though the new one could never replace Lafayette's Maman and Papa. They peered at the crowds and fantasized about their new family. A lady in a bright green coat looked like she might be a nice Maman, but she walked right past Lafayette. They got excited when a couple with a young child their age walked towards them, but that family too passed by. Eventually, jet lag from flying across the Atlantic ocean caught up with Lafayette and they burrowed under their Papa's old jacket before falling asleep, dreaming of their home in France.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Gilbert?"

Lafayette's curly aphro popped up from under their jacket, chubby fists rubbing at their eyes.

"Gilbert... de Lafayette?"

They peered through the lights to find a tall man with warm brown skin and eyes kneeling next to them.

" _Oui. Je m'appelle Lafayette."_

The stranger turned and said something to a woman behind him. They quirked their head. Lafayette did not understand a word of what they were saying. The man spoke in a harsh language they had only heard a few times before, when Papa invited his friends home for dinner. After arguing for a few minutes, the couple called another stranger over. This man was short and stout, with hair that made Lafayette wonder if birds sometimes mistook it for their nests. The strangers discussed amongst themselves, leaving Lafayette  to daydream about birds until the short one knelt down next to them.

_"Bonjour Lafayette. Comment allez-vous?"_

_"Bien."_ They eyed the man. " _Qui es-tu?"_

_"Je suis un traducteur. Vos nouveaux parents ne parlent pas le français, alors je vais parler pour eux. C'est George et Martha Washington. Vous allez vivre avec eux."_

They perked up, hopeful eyes turning to the couple.

" _Tu es ma nouvelle maman et papa?"_

The translator spoke to George and Martha Washington for a moment.

" _Oui, mais vous n'avez pas a les appeler que si vous n'etes pas pret."_

_"Ça va. Personne ne peut remplacer ma maman et papa, mais je t'aime. Vous êtes gentil, et votre tête semble drôle."_

The translator chuckled and told the Washingtons what they had said. George laughed as well, rubbing his bald head. He responded in broken French, with help from the translator,

_"Je vous aime... aussi. J'espère ... que vous aimerez vivre... avec nous."_

Lafayette nodded vigorously, their curls bouncing. George and Martha were the best kind of people they could have imagined. The Washingtons were kind and had been great friends of Maman and Papa. Lafayette had been scared ever since their parents had passed away. They had heard things about the American Foster system, and even though they didn't need to be fostered by anyone besides the Washingtons, it had made them anxious. What if the Washingtons didn't like them? Then they would be entered into the foster care system, something that scared them to death. But the Washingtons seemed like they would take care of Laf, and for now that was good enough for them.

" _Moi  aussi!"_

They couldn't wait to start their life with the Washingtons.

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably be my dumping ground for any time I have writer's block, so there's a possibility of more chapters if you want them??? Comment your opinion. Heads up: the quality of any chapters will not be good, hence the phrase 'dumping ground'
> 
> Translations in order:  
> Yes, my name is Lafayette  
> Hello, Lafayette. How are you?  
> Good. Who are you?  
> I am a translator. Your new parents don't speak French, so I am going to talk for them. This is George and Martha Washington. You're going to live with them.  
> You're my new mommy and daddy?  
> Yes, but you don't have to call them that if you're not ready.  
> It's okay. No one can replace my mommy and daddy, but I like you. You're nice, and your head looks funny.  
> I like you too. I hope you like living with us.  
> Me too!


End file.
